Everyone Forgets Destiny's Cousin, Trouble
by JuGgUlAtOr413
Summary: Well Mr. Vantas, you seem have gotten yourself into a dilemma. You may have gotten seduced by one of your students. No, you DID get seduced by one of your students. You let him talk you into the locker room for God's sake! Now his dad's huffing down you collar, and the board of administration is asking you too many questions. What are you going to do, Karkat? Talk about studying.
1. Smart-Aleck

"Last period, thank God." I blow out a sigh of relief. I wanted to get off school campus before anyone, anywhere asked me to stay after. There are perks to being a English teacher, or just a teacher in general. Summer's off, you have a free hour to get prepared for another class, and thirty minutes lunch as well. But there's let downs too; hour long meetings, random pay-cuts, not knowing who's next to get laid off. But, the worst of everything, is the students. Not all students are bad, some are the greatest. Like my students John and Tavros. They're the best students, they do the work I assign, come to class with no interruptions, they may talk every now and again, but none the less they are great kids. Now on the other hand, Tavro's best-friend, seems to make my teaching career hell. I've know him since my first day working at Skaia High-school. And from that day on, I haven't had the chance to chase him away. His freshman year, I was his English teacher. When he graduated to become a Sophomore, I thought I was rid of him because I only teach Freshman and Senior AP classes. As fate has it, someone goofed up in the front office and gave him to me as a student assistant for his Sophomore and Junior years. He's not a bad kid, he really isn't. Maybe a bit on the odd side, enough to make me curious as to what he does in his free time, but none the less, he is a bright student. And you wouldn't find that from his work, you'd be lucky enough to have an assignment with his name on it let alone completed. As a matter of fact, the only way you could grade him for anything is his tests. I had to give him a re-test five times because I didn't believe it. Yet, he scored a hundred and five percent. SO guess which lucky teacher - who's only been teaching for four years mind you- got him his senior year. I swear to God, that kid is going to make me retire earlier than expected.

"Helloooooo, Mr. Vantas!" My eyes wander over to the culprit shouting out my name. Great, speak of Lucifer.

"Good-afternoon, Mr. Makara. Please take a seat." I sigh. He carries in his duffel bag, and walks to me, leaning on my desk, smiling.

"Aw, Mr. Vantas, how many times do I got to tell you? I like to be called Gamzee." He chuckles.

I roll my eyes, getting up from my seat. I walk over to the front of the class. "It keeps slipping my mind, Mr. Makara. Now please, take your seat, and get prepared to start class." I command him as I write down today's lesson on the board.

"One of these days Mr. Vantas, sir, you're going to call me Gamzee." He shrugs heading to his seat, right in the corner, the furthest possible area from me.

"And one day, Mr. Makara, I'm going to fly." I turn back around to him, "And, PLEASE, take your feet off my desks! I hate to hear the janitors complain." He readily complies. That's one thing I will give to him, he'll listen to me when I ask.

"I apologises," He strokes his hand to the back of his head, removing his bangs from his eyes. As more and more students come into the class my attention draws onto other things than babysitting a seven-teen year old boy.

"Hello, Mr. Vantas! How are you today?" I look up from organizing my work to a warm face.

"Hello, Mr. Egbert," I smile "I'm good, and you?"

"Great!" And with that, he goes to his seat next to Gamzee. Tavros, right on time, strolls in the door. He waves to me, while I nod in acknowledgement. He's not much the talker, only when he's with his friends, or if he wishes to talk to me.

"Ok, ok, settle down class," I shout over there voices. A few seconds later, they all turn their attention to the front of the room. "You know the drill, take out last night's homework assignments and I'll go around to check." I quickly take roll, and start marching around the class. I have a streak of completed assignments, that is until I reach the furthest table. "No homework again, Mr. Makara?"

"Nope, would you take the excuse my cat ate it?" There's a hushes laughter coming from the front row at his joke.

"You've used that excuse since first semester, and I've yet to see you make up any of them," I sigh "You know what this means, correct?"

"Afterschool detention, yeah, I motherfucking know." He laughs, resting hi head in the crook of his arm, still looking up to me. "That's been your rule all year."

"I warn you to mind your language." I caution him.

"Oh, I'm minding my language, but apparently, I'm not the only one minding it." I wheezes out. The class laughs even more.

"Just for that, you've earn the class a pop quiz," I hurriedly continue stamping, while every other student groans. All except, Gamzee, he just looks at me. He sat up now, crossing his legs and placing his hands to the back of his head, grinning back to me. Nothing every seems to bother him, he has not a care in the world. I can't seem to wrap my head around that kid.

"Nice going, clown, you got us another test." John complains, pulling out a notebook from his bag.

"Hey, it's just going over what we've learned, what's he going to do? Quiz us on motherfucking History?"

"It's not the point," John hands Gamzee a piece of paper, which he proceeds to number "I would like to get by in this class one day when you don't irritate Mr. Vantas."

"Yeah, Gamzee," Tavros adds his input. "You, uh, or did your work for once. Your in afterschool detention enough, you'd think you'd, uh, do it then."

"Hey, Mr. Vantas is an awesome motherfucker, and we get each other. We're likr bros." He turns back to John.

"You two, friends?" He laughs, "Yeah, and I have a chance of scoring a date with Vriska."

"Uh, I think I would have a better chance, John." Tavros looks a little ill admitting that and all three of them laugh at some inside joke.

"Okay, class, let's begin your quiz." I yell from my desk. I found some random seventh grade test questions online so I'm quizzing them on that. I've ran out of actual quizzes months ago.

_**((()))**_

"Have agreat day, Mr. Vantas!" John shouts out the door. The final bell has rang, and the class is scurrying out the door.

"I'll try, Mr. Egbert." I shout "I'll see you tomorrow!" Now it's only me and Gamzee in the classroom. It's silent for the first dew minutes, like always. He knows I like to complete tomorrow's work before I'm in any mood to talk.

"Now, Mr. Makara," I say finishing up the last work I needed to print. "Can you tell me why, you must use such a vulgar language in my class?" I roll in my arm chair, to the side of his desk.

"Because I know you don't motherfucking care." He's leaning his head on my fist. Giving me a soft smile "Plus, I know you don't actually give a shit."

"Touché, but, I have to give a shit when it's in the middle of my class, interrupting every other student within ear shot."

"For that, I'm sorry." I have this eerie feeling that he really isn't.

"And, again, why must you keep continuing to evade my homework assignments? I give then to you for a reason, Mr. Makara."

"I've read all the books you assign, I'm one out of 3 students that actually answer any of the questions you ask in class, not to mention that I actually understand them all, I even manage to earn one hundred percent on every last test and quiz. I also know, that my grade in this class, is an A-. So, a few missing assignments, I don't give two motherfucking shits about, won't strangle me." He laughs at the end.

"It could be an A+ if you did the work," I try to argue back "That would be a nice grade."

"I have an A, why should I try to overachieve?"

"Because you _can_."

"I don't see why I would want that. I'm pretty motherfucking glad with an A." He shrugs. It's hard to argue with a seventeen year-old boy. "So, tell me Mr. Vantas, how was your weekend?" He leans in closer to me. "Hopefully you haven't been preoccupied to much with schoolwork?" he has a syrupy sing-song voice.

" Just fine, thank you. I managed to get out my house and explore this bike trail." I tell him. You can say, Gamzee and I have a mutual custom. I yell at him about his work, then we just sit around talking. Admittedly, I slightly look forward to them.

"You like being by yourself, don't you have any friend's?" Gamzee makes fun of me. "Or worse," He gives me a terrified face "Or someone willing to date an old grouch like you?!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny, I have you know, I'm only seven year's older," I look down at my watch "Ok, loser, it's 3:00, your fifteen minutes are up. I'll see you tomorrow, and not afterschool in my class." I get out my chair, and go to the back of the class to get my satchel

"Maybe, if you stop assigning homework for once." He jumps up from his seat. He gets his duffel bag, heading towards the door.

"Goodafternoon, Mr. Makara." I say searching for my car keys.

"I'll get you to call me Gamzee!" H e lets the door slam on his way out. I make my way out to my car, carrying an empty coffee mug a balancing my bag while digging back out my keys. Thank God the days finally over, now just four more till the end of the week. I've rented a cabin up in the woods, where's the peace and quiet all to myself. I can almost taste the solitude. And all I have is four more days.


	2. Skia's Unofficial Official King

"Finally, my last motherfucking period." I whisper to myself. If I could find anyway to end my day it's my AP English class. There's some motherfucking downs to being a student, well, a High-school student anyway. The first thing that comes to mind is actually getting out of my bed to come to a place that automatically reminds me of Alcatraz. Or, having to go through the day listening to each and every teacher you come across complaining, nagging, and yelling at someone. And don't get me started on the food, it's like they made it out of play-dough, then replace the actually flavour of salt with the sweat of the football team. Actually, fuck school; there's only one positive side to all of it, but that depends on what your looking for. That for me, are the motherfucking babes on campus. I remember when all of them were socially awkward geeks that all cracked their voices when they talked and looked like they were attacked by a bombardmentt of BB pellets on their faces. But now? It's like they popped right out of a sixteen year-old girls magazine. It's like Hercules had a shit ton of children, and threw them all down to Earth. Now, with such a choice motherfucking selection, I should have a boyfriend by now. However, they one I want is playing way too motherfucking hard to get. Four years I've been stuck in his weird little friend-zone and four years I've been trying to grab more that just his interest. I had him Freshman, Sophomore, and Junior year at this hell-hole. I swear this year, is the year that I get SOMETHING from him. And I don't mean a passing grade. For an English teacher, he can't seem to pick up any of my flirtatious innuendos. I'm also tired of him telling me I should start doing my homework. I can give him ten other things I rather do, and you can't do them in afterschool detention. It's like he knows that he's driving me crazy. I'm on the verge of throwing myself at his feet.

"Hello, Mr. Makara, you're later than usually today." I walk in to class; Mr. Vantas is sitting at the very back of the class room at his second desk. He saunters over to the front of the room, carrying a back of worksheets. "For a second, I thought you weren't coming."

"I wouldn't miss your class for anything, Mr. Vantas." I taunt. I love the way he acts so nonchalantly in class. all my friends say he's a grouch, but if you get to know him he's pretty cool.

"That's nice to hear, now take your seat. And I hope there won't be anymore distractions, correct?" Mr. Vantas says in avertedly mentioning my outburst from yesterday.

"Then, I guess I should tell you now I don't have my work." I tell him smirking. Like he doesn't already know that.

"I'm so shocked, Mr. Makara." There's a thick layer of sarcasm coming form him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." I chuckle. The second to last bell rings and a crowd of students usher in the class. I walk to my seat enjoying our banter as the rest of the class gets to there seats.

"Hey, Gamzee. You coming to practice today?" I roll my neck in the direction of the voice. It's my friend John. He's been my friend for as long as I could remember. He plops down in the seat next to me.

"Naw, man. Skipping this one. I'll make it up to Coach Zahhak some other motherfucking time." I lean back in my seat stretching out my arms.

"Yeah, whatever. Being the star of the school sure has its perk, huh speedy?" He punches my shoulder playfully.

"I am not the star athlete," I yawn " I just like sports."

"Basketball, Volleyball, Baseball, Track Team, and Chess Team Captain. Not to mention your our class Valedictorian. So shut-up, you're Highness." He's voice is muffled because of searching in his bag.

"Also, you're first chair trumpet in marching band." I look behind me to see my best-friend, Tavros, walked into the room. Just catching the last bit of John's explanation. "It's like you're, uh, the King of Skaia."

"Hey, there's only five motherfucking trumpet players," I try to defend myself. "And the other four are Freshman and Sophomores."

John sarcasticly claps. "Ok, one, and I _do_ mean one, reason why you're not Skaia King." He laughs, turning in his seat towards me. "So tell me your Majesty. Do you have any idea who you're planning on taking to this years Spookfest?" Spookefest is our annual Halloween dance, I personally go to just to laugh at the girls ideas of "Scary".

"Naw, I just might stay at home. They're showing a Chucky Marathon." I see Mr. Vantas start walking around the room out the side of my eye.

"Dude, what? No, you are so going to this one. You are not squirming your way out of this one. So help me, I will get you a date."

"Uh, well I'm taking Aradia." I look over to the blushing Tavros.

"Aw, shit. Tavbro's got a crush?" I reach over to give him a fist pound, which he readily receives.

"No, a girlfriend."

"Good going!"

I fell a tap on my shoulder, and as I turn around I see Mr. Vantas standing over me. "Excuse me, but I would like you to turn around in your seat. Because, you know, I have a class to teach. And you distracting students deters me from that job."

"Sorry, sir." I smile up. He tries to hard to be a strict teacher.

"Thank you." Then he walks down the aisle, still getting work from the night before.

"Jeez, what a grouch." I look over to John mumbling.

"Naw, that's just Mr. Vantas, being Mr. Vantas."

"For the student that gets in the most trouble with him, you'd think you would agree with me."

"Hey, what can I say? As Skaia king, I have to be just to all my subjects." I tell him striking a royal pose.

"Oh God," I hear Tavros sigh "You see what you did John? You created a monster."

"I'm going to have to assonate him now, aren't I? Hey maybe now I can become King."

"You're both nutty motherfuckers."

"AHEM! BACK ROW! WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!?" Mr. Vantas is standing by his desk, tapping his foot slightly.

"Sorry," We all say in unison. Then, suddenly, the bell rings.

"Oh, great, I've got nothing accomplished in a forty-five minute period," Mr. Vantas yells to himself "Class, you have a test tomorrow, which I highly suggest you study for, and a quick-write assignment from page six-hundred-four in your workbooks. Class dismissed." Everyone gets up and rushes out the door.

"See ya Gamzee, try not to get into, _too_, much trouble. We need you for the next game." John pats my shoulder on the way out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whaterver."

"Bye Mr. Vantas!" He waves to our teacher. But he just takes a sip of water from his mug.

"Mr. Vantas I-" He cuts me off by raising a finger up. Great, he's pissed. There's a few seconds of silence, then he takes a deep sigh.

"Mr. Makara, must you try so hard to diminish the purpose of all my work everyday?"

"Well, no." I stutter.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can't quite tell with all your classroom outburst, talking in my class, never turning in your work, your smart-ass remarks. I can't really tell the difference. Is there something wrong, Mr. Makara?

"Uh.." My eyes are pinned to the floor. I don't really know what to say.

"Look, Makara, you're my best student, hands down. So, just talk to me."

If I talked about what I wanted to say, you would have me sent for the office. "I guess...I don't have a lot of motivation in my classes anymore?"

"It's a fucking highschool, if you still had it I would applaud your effort." He crosses his arms.

"Yeah, I know, it's just...so boring. I get A's on my test, at everyone of my classes on time, have all my practices, go home and then do absolutely nothing for the rest of the week. It's so repetitive, seriously." There's that awkward silence you get when you know the other person's thinking. The one you don't know whether or not you should keep talking, or slowly make your way out the door. Which is about to be my reaction, when he speaks up.

" Like I said, it's highschool," Oh well no motherfucking shit, Mr. Vantas. "But, I get at what you're saying." He closes his eyes for a second before he continues.

"Ok, Makara, listen up. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing, there's no practice this weekend." I look at him quizzically "Why?"

"I'm probably going to regret this," He finally reopens his eyes "A lot. But, how would you like to spend this weekend with me?"

"W-what?" Did I just hear him correctly? II even rub at the outside of my ear, just to be sure I didn't become deaf all of a sudden.

Just to relax a little. I got this cabin up in the hills, and there's a lake for swimming and stuff. It's like a little vacation. Something so everything won't be, how do you say? _Repetitive, _for you."

I clack my mouth shut. It kind of dropped down in surprise. This is the last person I would expect to ask me to do anything other than sit down, shut-up, and pay attention. Let alone ask if I wanted to go spend time with him this weekend. "Uh, sure. I would have to ask my Dad, though."

"yes, I understand. But I will let you go on one condition!" He walks over to my desk "You do your homework for the rest of the week. Seriously, and stop talking when I am trying to lecture the class, deal?" He reaches out his hand to mine.

"If I can find one person that actually pays attention to those's I'll do my work for the rest of the year," I shake his hand "You have a deal Mr. Vantas."

"Good, now get the hell out of my class. I've got to work that needs to be finished before I leave campus."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow Mr. Vantas!" I grab my stuff heading to the door.

"WITH WORK FOR ONCE!" I hear him shout as the door closes. Sure thing, Mr. V. Sure thing.


	3. Happy Friday

Friday, finally, the only day out of every week I actually look forward too; but this one more than others. I pull up in front of my classroom, turning off the engine of my car. Grabbing satchel and keys, I get out my car and head to unlock the rear door. The lights slowly flicker on as I flip the switch and walk in the semi-darken chamber. My class sits on the south side of campus, not anywhere near any sunlight. Plus, the windows are blocked by overgrown shrubbery and trees. I still don't understand why they put them there. Maybe to remind the students that they're trapped inside, at least that's what I thought when I was in high school. I set my bag down on my front desk, and open up one of the drawers for my "Life's a Beach" mug and walk back outside. I saunter across campus, past the Art and Miscellaneous building, through the semi-crowd Cafeteria Area, until I reach the front steps of the Main Office. If there is one thing I hate about being a teacher - and I hate a lot of things- are the meetings us teachers have to suffer through. At the moment I'm about 10 minutes late to one I wasn't planning to show up to but Ms. Harley told me that the Principal was planning to show up to this one. So I'd rather make it look like I have a deep, and passionate caring for each and every explanation as to which department is next for a budget cut and why then get fired for actually not giving two fucks. I push open the doors to a dimly lit hallway, with the meeting room lights. Out the corner of my eye I see someone leaning against a door frame.

"Wow, Vantas, you decide to actually communicate with the other teachers for once?"

"Shut-up, Strider."

"Whoa, sorry Oscar the Grouch, I was only being friendly." I try to stroll by him be he walks right p besides me.

"Don't you have some testosterone, pumped Neanderthals to train?" I say curtly to him.

"I don't know why you hate the P.E. department so much." He states slant.

" Simple, because every time one of your steroid full goons are in danger of failing every class across the board, you and Coach Zahhak come lurk the halls of the teachers' lounge asking for favors." I stop and face him looking straight into his eyes. Though it's hard with his shitty shades and me being a half a foot shorter. "You'd think if you just tell them to do their assignments that this wouldn't be a problem."

"Yeah but-"

"Here, Strider, since it must be quite a bit of trouble for you to pick up the hint for you to leave me alone I'll make it even simpler. Fuck off." He clicks his jaw shut. I can feel his eyes giving me a glare through those cheap plastic specks and I glare right back.

"Mr. Vantas," Coach Strider leans in close, but I don't flinch. "You're little tough-guy act doesn't faze me." He drags out his words with an annoying click of his tongue at the end of each. "And if I were you, I'd reconsider my decision." he looks down at me for a moment before we walks back down the hall from where we just came.

"Asshole," I mumble under my breathe "Reconsider my ass." I try not to let him get to me as I continue on my trip down the hall. I glance at my watch groaning, messing around with him made me later than I already had hoped to be. I speed walk down to the meeting hallway, only to see no one else is there.

"Shit," I turn towards the door and open it to see no one's inside of it either. "Did I miss it completely!?" The door slams behind me as I walk down the hall back to the Teacher's Lounge. At the very least I can get a cup of coffee before I start my class.

"Hey, Karkat, I was beginning to wonder when you show up." As I head in, I see one of my only friends on campus sitting in a chair in front of the doorway.

"Morning, Terezi," I pull up a seat besides her smiling. "I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for that idiot Coach Strider."

"Again? I swear you two come up with the most ridiculous reasons to despise one another"

"What can I say, he is a very loathe able guy." I tell her flatly. "Did I miss anything important at the meeting this morning?"

"Meeting?" She pushes her red-rimmed glasses up her nose a little looking back at me "Karkat, there was no meeting this morning. They rescheduled it to next Wednesday. Didn't you get the E-mail?"

"Ah, no," I give myself a mental slap in the face "I guess I was too busy packing for the trip that it slipped my mind."

"That is today, isn't it?" She reaches over for my coffee mug and gets up to fill it for me. "Are you still taking your plus one along?" She asks me grabbing some sugar and cream for off the counter.

"Probably, he's turned in all of his assignments since Tuesday, I highly doubt he forgets today's." She comes back to the table and hands me everything, and I nod in appreciation. "I can only pray that he forgot to do it or left it at home." I roll my eyes while taking a small, grateful sip.

"Oh, stop it Karkat!" Terezi slaps my arm playfully while laughing "You know darn well he's the closet thing you have to a friend!"

"I wouldn't say friend, we just have a weird teacher/student relationship." I try to be nonchalant but she rolls her eyes.

"He's your friend and you know it."

"Ok, maybe you're right." I look down at my watch to see it's almost time for first period.

"I know I'm right," Ms. Pyrope gets up from her seat and starts heading towards the door. "Actually, maybe you two should hang out more often."

"What? Why?" I look at her quizzically.

"I just have a feeling." She smirks as she turns out the door.

"Whatever." I shout to her. I get up from my chair and head outside the building back to my classroom. The campus is finally starting to fill up with students, so I walk even faster to my classroom. I hate if there's a crowd outside of it, just like now. My mind starts to wander as I get closer. Just five more periods before Gam-. I stop myself from finishing that sentence. It's just going to be me, not with him. I shake my head, telling myself repeatedly that he's not coming. But no matter how hard I try, I am actually looking forward to this weekend together.

"Just five more periods, then...we...can go." I say aloud. I look up from my deep thoughts to see there's a larger than normal crowd in front of my door. The kids are cheering, and yelling about the door in a half semi-circle. I walk closer to see two kids scuffling on the ground.

"OKAY, everyone. MOVE!" I shout and shove my way through the crowd and grab the two boys by the collar. Now I really can't wait to get out of this place.


	4. Dammit, Mr Strider

"Hey, Gamzee," I look up from search through my locker for my notebook to see John running towards me. "What's up?" I step aside so that the both of us can fit into the locker we share.

"Not much, bro. I'm just ready to get the day over with." The hallway is starting to fill up with other students before John finally gets all his school supplies ready for his classes. We walk down the hall together until we reach where all our other friends wait in the morning.

"Hey! Watch it, you two-legged excuse of an ox! You almost made me spill my drink!" Shouts a young boy wearing a pair of transition glasses, he jerks out the way avoiding a smaller boy with a purple streak in his dark brown hair.

"Fuck off, you four-eyed freak. Like you really need to drink 2 cartons of milk everyday." They're face to face scowling at one another as John and I walk up.

"Knock it off Eridan," I shout to the smaller boy "It's just a motherfucking milk carton."

"Whatever, I don't want to waste my time on this wannabe, trailer-park, know-it-all, OCD freak anyway." He retorts, flipping the other boy off in the process.

"Who are you calling OCD!?" The other boy yells

"Sollux, just let it go," Says John "You know he just does that to bother you."

"Whatever," He gives Eridan a dirty look and turns to me "So, Gamzee, what's up? I haven't seen you since Tuesday." Sollux, has a pretty bad lisp, so I takes me a few seconds to figure out what he said.

"Oh, I've been motherfucking busy. I've been practicing with Coach Zahhak for next weeks Track Meet."

"Next weeks?" I turn to John, who looks confused "I thought they cancelled that one?"

"What? Why?"

"The team that we're playing against had to cancel, so they moved it to tomorrow." John scratches his head quizzically "Coach Zahhak should have told you."

"Tomorrow?!" I shake my head " I can't make it tomorrow."

"What do you mean you can't make it tomorrow? Gamzee, you play first in all the events!"

"I know, I know, but I've had this trip out of town planned, and I've been waiting for this." I sigh looking at John. "I mean, what can I do?"

"Don't go, win the game so we can go to tournament, go camping next week." John throws his hand n the air "Simple as that!"

"It's not that easy," I laugh "I'm just going to have to tell him I can't go."

"Can't go?! Can't go?! Can't go is implying that you're not going to show up."

"Yeah motherfucker, I'm not going." I start walking over to the Coach's office in the Main Office "C'mon, you're coming with me to tell him."

He puts up his hands waving and shaking his head vigorously "Oh, no. I'm not going down there. One he's creepy as fuck and two I don't want him to think that I'm abandoning the team like some asshole."

"I'm not abandoning the team." I roll my eyes at him "And if you're going to be a motherfucking chicken, then I can go by myself."

"I am not a chicken, asshole!" I turn to see John giving me a dirty look.

"Wow," I hear Sollux speaking " I'm so happy that I'm not on the team."

"It's not like you would have tried out for the team anyway," Eridan speaks up slowly getting closer to Sollux's juice box. "The only thing you're good at is sitting at your shitty computer all day long."

"Shitty!?" Sollux turns to him with his eyes narrowed " I have you know that I own a 500 gigabyte Windows 8 PC with-" I hear a scream making me turn around suddenly. Apparently, while Sollux was ranting about his computer, Eridan knocked over his milk all over his shirt.

"Oops," Eridan laughs

"You little shit," Sollux grabs him by his shirt collar and swings back his fist.

"I fucking dare you," And with that, he slams his fist right into the others face.

"Jesus Christ, not again," John slaps his face "This is the third fight this month!"

"Bye, I'm out of here." I start walking even faster away as a huge crowd starts to surround my two friends.

"Wait up!" John shouts running behind.

**((())) **

"Okay, class, please calm down." I look up from a book I was reading to Mr. Vantas. " I'm going to need your full attention!"

"What is it, Mr. V?" John turns away from Tavors talking about tomorrows meet

"You know first semester finals are coming up, going over what we've learned so far in the school year," Mr. Vantas walks to his chalk board and starts writing "And, being Seniors, you know that this is one of the last tests you'll take during your highschool year,"

"Yeah, thank God," I glance over to two boys fist pounding one another

"So you should know, how serious you need to take it," Mr. Vantas finishes up what he was writing. It says the important dates and study links for his class and a couple others.

" Aren't finals, like, a month from now? Why is he talking about this?" John whispers to me, but I shoosh him quiet.

"Because, Mr. Egbert, I'm making your final eighty-five percent of your final grade, that's why I'm talking about it. Now, open up your English books to page four-hundred thirteen and we'll go over Shakespeare's use of literacy devices in Hamlet,"

As we open the book, the back door opens wide.

"Hey, Makara," I turn around in my seat to see Coach Strider "Get over here, I need to talk with you,"

"Excuse me," Mr. Vantas shouts "Strider, what the heck are you doing?! Can't you see I'm teaching a class!?"

"Yeah, I know, I really don't care," He scowls at Mr. Vantas, then turning back to me " Makara, get over here, now."

"Strider, if you don't get out of my class right now, I will not hesitate to call the Principal!"

"I'm not scared of him, I don't know about you but I graduated High School years ago,"

"Uh, Mr. Vantas, I can just go with him," All eyes are on me as I try to break up this argument "If it's going to be trouble,"

" I'm in the middle of trying to teach the things you are going to need know to pass the final," He suddenly gets from behind his desk and starts stomping to Coach "And if Coach Strider can't appreciate a good education then he can just leave. I assuming that mail-in diploma still hasn't taught you anything."

The class rumbles with the sounds of kids snickering and "ooo"-ing at the two adults. " I'll show you a mail-in order, you half-pint, know-it-all!"

"Ahem! Now what's going on here?" Everyone with in ear-shout turns their head to the front of the class, and automatically grows quiet. The rest that don't, slowly fall in as they see the others, become silent. "Now, gentlemen, I do believe this is English, and not the try-outs for the debate team, now will either of you explain what was going on?"

"Mr. Scratch, sir." Coach Strider, speaks up first to the dapper gentlemen, " I thought you had a meeting?"

"Well, I did, but I wouldn't be a good principal if I don't come to check up on some of my students," He tugs at his neon green bow tie that matches his all white suit "Now, Mr. Vantas, since this is your classroom, I would like to know what's going on here."

"Actually, sir, I was going over finals with my students," I see Mr. Vantas tugging at his own tie, as he tries to keep his voice steady "And Coach, rudely, interrupted me."

"Is that true, Coach," He turns to Coach Strider, with his all white hair swishing at the movement "And, please, take your shades off in the building. It there is no sun in here,"

"Yes, sir, sorry," He whips them off showing off his dark orange eye "And I wouldn't say, rudely. I tried quietly to talk to one of my students."

"Well, apparently that didn't work out to well," He smiles at Coach "Ah, well, you can try again Monday, because as of right now, I need you,"

"Yes, sir," Coach Strider sighs "But, with what?"

"Well, you're the only one that can has the keys to the roof of the P.E. area," He beckons him to follow him out the door "I've seem to have some papers blown up there by the wind and I need you to collect them,"

"But, Mr. Scratch, they probably already fallen off the roof,"

"That's why I need you," He laughs "Just to make sure they haven't," The waltz out the class, with Coach groaning.

"Now that, that's over with," Mr. Vantas walks back to his desk "Let's get back, to work." Then, out the back of the room, a phone rings "Okay, who's phone!?"

"Uh, actually, I think it's coming from your desk, Mr. V," I tell him.

He walks over to it, and opens it the drawer, making the ringing louder, "You're right, Mr. Makara, I thought I turned it off," He picks it up and answers it "Hello? Yes, this is he,"

"This school is so weird," John says

"You have got to be kidding me," I look back at Mr. Vantas and he doesn't look too happy.


	5. Duh-oh

I'm walking from my house down to the school. The early morning mist is rising into the air off the trees and shrubbery. The birds are chirping quietly, not yet ready for their early morning concert. Even the sun's orange tint off the clouds is helping put on this serene feeling. Yet however calm this scene maybe, it's not reaching out to help me. I take a long drag of the "cigarette" I've been smoking since I got a block away from my house. They say smoking is bad, along with weed, especially if you don't have a medial prescription. But, it's the only thing keeping me from not bouncing off the wall. And I'm seriously going to need it for today. I cut through a hole in the fence, leading to the back of an apartment complex. It's a short cut I take to get to the school a little faster, and Tavros lives here too. I usually walk with him to school, but I don't feel like it today.

This weekend is still buzzing through my head. Mr. Vantas got a phone all last Friday in the middle of class. He let the class take a quiz while he argued with the man on the other half of the phone. Apparently, the cabin he wanted, two bedrooms, two baths and a scenic view over the lake, was under construction. He said he wanted to reschedule his trip then, but the next available time was months away. They had a policy that you had to all a week ahead to cancel, so a refund was out the question. So Mr. Vantas had to downgrade to a one bedroom, an outhouse, and in the middle of the forest.

"Gamzee!" I glance up and turn. I'm closer to campus now I spit of my joint and stomp it out with my foot, just as John runs up.

"Hey, bro, what's up?" I stick out my hand for our normal handshake-we just fist pound, then high-five- but he just grabs my shoulders and starts shaking me back and forth.

"You know damn well what's up!" He stops shaking me so he can look me in the eye. And so it doesn't look like I got stuck in the middle of an earthquake.

"I do?" Before I can even get the words out, he starts shaking me all over the again.

"The game! You weren't at the game!" He lets go of me. His glasses were starting to slip off the bridge of his nose from all these vibrations. He pushes them back up, while I take a step back.

"Yeah, John, I told you I wasn't going to motherfucking show up. Did we all up and lose the match?" I start walking again and he falls in besides me, still not looking to happy. If we lost this one, we wouldn't be able to go to States.

"No, we didn't," He says curtly "But we won by the skin, _skin_, of our teeth,"

"Then chill out bro, with your motherfucking buck teeth, you guys must have won by a motherfucking mile," He punches my shoulder, while I hold back my laughter.

"Vey funny, I hope your camping trip was worth that terrible joke," He scoffs.

Suddenly, my brain shifts back to what happened. It was going great, right up until Sunday night. "Maybe..."

"That's the sprit!" We walk onto campus, just as the warning bell for first period. "Well, I'll see you later!" John quickly runs across campus to whatever class he has first. I slink on over to mine, something I looked least forward to today, P.E. with Coach Strider.

**((())**

"Makara! How many laps is that?" Coach Strider is standing to the side of the track as I cross the finish line.

"Nine!" I keel over, resting my hands on my knees. I should really quit smoking.

"I only said to do four!" He smirks down at his clipboard "I guess I'll just mark it down for next week then," He swipes out his pen from out of nowhere and marks down a reminder. I walk out of the other runners way, come off the track, and start heading towards the belchers. "Oh, and Zahhak wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something about the math on Saturday," He looks over the rim of his glasses "He's down in the office,"

"Okay," I walk inside the boys locker room. Dreading have to talk to Coach. His lights are on in the office, so I poke my head in.

"Hey, Zahhak, you wanted to see me?" He's sitting at his desk reading yesterdays stat sheets. He looks up when he hears me talk.

"Ah, Gamzee," I cringe at his voice. Coach Zahhak has to be the creepiest coach you could have. He has a voice similar to Igor in the Frankenstein movies. Which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have that eerie habit of just watching people. At every one of our games, while the other coaches are cheering their heads off, arguing with the officials, or yelling from the side-lines, Zahhak just _stares _at everyone. So being down here in a dimly lit room with him doesn't help. "I was hoping you could explain to me why you didn't arrive at yesterdays meet."

"Oh, well, I was out of town," I scratch the back of my neck "I left a note on your door Friday. And I couldn't cancel,"

He glances at me with his dark blue eyes before he speaks up, "Are you committed to this team, Gamzee?"

"Well, yeah," I lean against the door frame "Of course I am,"

"Are certain? You've been excluding yourself from practices, don't come to your in-school physical therapy sessions, and now your skipping mee-"

"Aw, Coach don't be like that,"

"I have to, if you aren't supporting the team. It's like a race horse, Gamzee," I mentally roll my eyes. There he goes on one of his horse metaphors again "He works excellently when all his legs are working, but if one leg has a limp, he won't run correctly. He wouldn't have a fair chance at winning," He tells me passively.

" Coach, could you say that normally?" I really have no clue what he was trying to get at.

"What I'm trying to say," He raises his voice "Is that if you aren't committed to the team, then why be on it?

I look at him in silence. He is bluffing, I can see it in his eyes. I let the silence build up, as an idea starts to form in my head "You're right," I smirk "You're absolutely right,"

He leans back in his chair, "I'm glad you agree. We have prac-"

"I quit."

He shoots back up, "W-what?"

"I'm quitting the team," I get up from the doorway, heading out the room " I mean, your right, if I'm going to all these things, then why should I be on it?"

"You can't quit! You're the only reason we have a chance for state!" He chases me out the door, grabbing my shoulder.

"Hey, Zahhak, there's no I in team, bro," I shake him off "I'll turn in my jersey tomorrow,"

"Gamzee, please, let's not be brash," It looks like he's about to drop to his knees. "The guys look up to you, you also play first in all the categories," We walk into the locker room, the other boys have finished up their laps and are staring at this odd scene "You would really be placing us in the rough spot,"

"But, Coach, I'll only drag us down. I'm the horse's limp leg, or whatever you were saying," He just stands there watching me until I go around the corner.

**((()))**

You know what I hate about high school? Well one of the things I hate. Is how news spreads around like wildfire. It wasn't even lunch yet, and everyone seem to know that Gamzee Makara just quit the track team. John was more than upset, so was Tavros. Tavros was more upset, though. The only reason he joined the team was because I convinced him. So now they've both think I've abandoned them. I'm not that worried though, I'll just show back up at the next practice. The only reason I quit at the spur of the moment, so Zahhak knows I'm not his meal-ticket to success. I walk across campus, heading in the direction of the math office. This is my second to last period of the day, math with Ms. Serket.

"Gamzee," She has a terrible habit of dragging out her vowels, but I'm not complaining "How are you today?"

"Fine," I slump in my seat. The class starts ushering themselves in. Ms. Serket does not like you late to any of her classes. If you are, she'll make you do eight sheets of calculus question, due eight minutes before class. Needless to say, she has a perfect attendance rate.

"Take your seats, we have a lot to do today," She starts writing on the board, while the rest of us pull out our graph books. I glance back, and I see Sollux talking to Aradia, across from the Eridan is flirting with my Nepeta. She's my brother's girlfriend's sister. But, I treat her like she's a blood relative anyway. She looks at me with these pleading eyes reading, please make him stop. I scribble jot down something quick on a piece of paper, then turn towards Eridan.

"Eridan!" I whisper. He doesn't acknowledge me, "Eridan!" I say a little louder. He swivels his head in my direction. I throw the piece of paper at his chest, and turn back a few seconds, I hear metal chair legs screech across the floor, footsteps, and a large slam of a book on the desk.

"What is it, asshole? I'm talking to someone I actually _like,"_ Sollux stands up glaring at him.

"You have a lot of nerves Sol,"

"What are you crying about now?" There's a thud, and a bunch of wows coming from the other students. I grab my back-pack, and slid closer to Nepeta.

"Gamzee, did you _have _to start a fight?" She scolds

"well, I got the motherfucker to stop talking to you, right?"

"Thanks," She rolls her eyes "Anyway, what's this I hear about you quitting the track team?"

"Oh no," I fall back in my chair and groan "Not you too,"

She giggles "Yes, me too," We watch as Ms. Serket runs by shouting at my two friends fighting on the ground "Let me guess, Zahhak pissed you off again?"

"Yeah, talking about how I don't support the team or whatever. I'll be back by Friday," I sigh out

"He hasn't called your dad yet?"

"My dad would be to busy to pick up his phone, let alone answer it," I scowl "Anyway, how was English today?" I quickly change the subject. We both have Mr. Vantas, and she could go on all day on how cute he is.

"He wasn't here today," She pouts. I widen my eyes and turn towards her. "What?"

"He's not here?" I say slowly. She nods. "Oh shit," I put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Gamzee?" Nepeta places her hands on my back "Are you okay?"

I made Mr. Vantas quit, I know I did. I shouldn't have let him drive me home, or just gone to the game instead of that stupid fucking camping trip. I bet he even told Mr. Scratch. I'm going to get expelled. I bang my head on the desk, not noticing the security guards running in to break up Sollux and Eridan. At least I saved Coach Zahhak the trouble of kicking me off the team. The bell starts to ring, and I walk back to my desk to grab my stuff. Still not saying a word to Nepeta. I mine as well enjoy my last English class going to Skaia Highschool.

"Hey, Eridan!"

"What Sollux!?" The guards have them separated across the room.

"You fight like a girl!"

"Really? That's the best you can come up with? God, you're an idiot!"

"That's not what your mom said last night!" Sollux sticks his tongue out.


	6. Double Duh-Oh

I'm lying awake in my bed, it's three o'clock on Monday morning. It's not unusually for me, it has always been hard for me to sleep. Yet, after a long camping trip, you'd think I'd be conked out. Especially if I have to deal with a bunch of teenagers tomorrow. But I can't, my mind is still flashing back to this weekend. Those idiots that run the place downgraded my cabin, but that was the only complaint for the entire three days Gamzee and I were there. We had to share a bed, since it was a one bedroom cabin with no couch, damn cabin workers, but I was okay with that. My face scowls, I should not be okay with that. He's still my student, I could of just slept on the floor. But yet, I choose not to. I sit up crossing my legs, and running my fingers through my hair.

I get up, out of my bed. I guess, if I can't sleep, I mine as well do something. I shuffle my way in the direction of the kitchen. When I moved to this town, I wanted to find the cheapest, fast place to move into. So my friend, Meenah, sent me here. It looked nice in the brochure, so I considered it. Then the landlord showed me a picture of the place I thought I was going to buy. It was an open space, with separate rooms for the kitchen and bathroom. I probably should have known better. When I walked in, there was a bathtub in the middle of the floor, a hole in the wall so you could see into the next room, and a box of sickles and juggling clubs. They fixed the floor, but they couldn't do anything about the tub. As I cross my apartment, I glare at the bathtub. I must admit, it's good for holding at my clothes, satchel, books, and random dishes. I go to my fridge and grab a bottle of water, the stove clock is blinking 4:38.

I flop down on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. I'm never going to get to sleep, and I have to go to work in two hours. All these thoughts are still flowing through my head, though. I look over to my phone, getting idea.

"I wonder if she's even awake," I ask myself aloud. The question flaots through my mind for less than a quarter of a seond, before I start dialing like it's a nine-one-one emergency. After a few minutes of the dial tone, someone picks up.

"Hello?" Says a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Terezi?

"Oh, Karkat," In the background I hear her shuffle sheets, probably trying to sit up "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep," I twirl the phone cord around my fingers "I have a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

I try to find the words to say, the ones buzzing through my head all night "Lets say, hypothetically of course,"

"Of course," Terezi says with a high amount of sarcasm.

"Lets say, I may like someone," I pause "But I have mixed feelings about them, till a certain moment,"

"Uh-huh," She yawns on the other end of the phone.

"How can I tell if they like me, or it was an in the moment thing?"

"Karkat, did you forget your entire high-school year or re you really clueless about this?"

"I didn't date anyone in highschool,"

She takes a deep sigh before she answers me "Well, what happened in this certain moment?"

"They kissed me," I say slowly.

"Well, did you kiss them back?"

"It happened to fast," She stays silent on the other end of the phone. "Terezi?"

"Yes, I'm still here. I'm just thinking," I let her have her silence. "How about you kiss them back,"

"Do you think I should?"

"It's all I can think of at 5:30 in the morning,"

((()))

I'm sitting at my desk on Tueday. I took Monday off to clear my head a little bit more, and because by six o'clock I was out cold. My class heads out the door, mumbling and complaining about the ten page essay they have to write and turn in tomorrow. It's what they deserve for treating my substitute which such a poor attitude. Gamzee didn't say a word all class period, he even turned in last nights homework assignment, willingly. I looked at him surprised, but he wouldn't return the gesture. I sigh, getting up from my desk, I hoping I could talk to him.

"Vantas,"

I look up and frown. It's Strider. "What is it?" I snarl.

He strolls on into my room, sitting on top of one of my desk, "How was your-"

"Get off the top of there. Hasn't anyone ever told you that makes the top of it lose? I don't want to have to send it in for repairs,"

"Fine," He says "Look, I really need a favor from you,"

"You, the man that came in to my class on Friday and disrupted my teaching, who threatened me in the hallway, and I all around don't, like. Wants to ask me for a favor?"

"Look, I've asked everyone else," Coach Strider rubs his temples "You're, like, the last person I would even consider asking,"

I look at him, then fall back into my chair, "What is it?"

"We need a timekeeper for our meet at Derse High School next wednesday, all the other teachers can't or don't want to do it,"

"Why can't," I point my finger at him "You or Zahhak handle that?"

"We can't because we're coaching the kids," He suddenly whips off his shades, looking me in my bright red eyes. "C'mon, please! If we can't bring our own timekeeper we'll get disqualified, and this is the first time in___years_ Skaia has made it to States!" He clasps his hands together, dropping down to his knee "I'll do anything, Vantas,_ anything_ to get you to say yes!"

I look take a moment to savor him on my floor begging. I get up from my seat and turn my back to him. _"Anything_, Strider?"

"If you'll say yes,"

"Fine, I'll be your damn timekeeper. On one condition," I swivel back around, catching a glimpse of him swallowing his pride.

"What?"

"You do not come and intrurrpt my class untill finals are over with,"

"Deal,"

"And, you stop asking me to pass students who fail,"

He grits his teeth, and stays silent for a moment before he sticks his hand out "Okay, fine,"

I shake his hand smiling "Great,"

**A/N: New chapter, yea! Hey, I wanted to thank you guys for reading this, for one. Seriously, you all are great. Plus, I wanted to thank the person who mentioned me on Tumblr for a good GamKar fanfic writer. I really appreciate that.**


	7. Triple Uh-Oh

"Earth to Makara. Gamzee, wake up!"

I take my head out of my hands, looking John up and down. He decided that we should go for an early morning jog. I didn't even have enough time to protest, but by some miracle, John got all three of us first period passes to gym class. I swear this is his way of punishing me for my "quit the team" fiasco. It was funny, I just showed up to practice and started doing laps. Everyone was so overjoyed I was back, they kept following me, asking if I wanted water, or if I was tired. Even Coach Strider and Zahhak told me to take it easy, which I did. I barely ran that day. At least, I wasn't the only one he wanted to torture this morning. Tavros pops up behind us, coming up besides me and resting his head on my back.

"John, it's too early for this motherfucking shit." I whine.

"Aww, are you tired?" He says in a baby voice. I try to look as pitiful as a seventeen year old, male can possibly look and nod. "Good!"

Tavros and I groan in unison, "John, if you keep this up, you're going to make us too tired for our meet today," Tavros pants out.

John starts to do his cool down stretches, pulling his leg up to his back. "I'm just making sure you're in shape. This is a serious meet, it means whether or not that we can take the state trophy back to this lame ass high-school,"

"You're motherfucking point? Seriously, bro, get on with it. You're going to make us late for school,"

My point is," We stops stretching and pokes me repeatedly in my chest "I'm making sure that you don't try to quit the team again last minute,"

"C'mon! You aren't up and still mad at that, are you?" I start walking in the direction of campus.

"Yes, we are," John grabs Tavros by the shoulder "Aren't we?"

"Et tu, Tavbro?"

He rubs the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly, "Well, maybe a little,"

"Betrayed! Even by my best of bros!" I grumble.

"We'll forgive you after today," John starts up again, heading over to the chin up bar "Now, if you guys are done griping, lets do some chin ups. Especially you, Tav, you're doing javelin,"

We look at each other, and groan. Thank God this is my last year of track.

((()))

I silently cheer like I just got front row tickets to my favorite rap stars concert as I run out of the locker room. Now I just have one more periodu to go before all track students have to go and load onto the bus. I start to head in the direction of the Art and Miscellaneous building. Lucky for me, I have Study Hall. Also for me, I have Study Hall with Ms. Feferi Peixes.

"Goodmorning Ms. Fef," I walk over to her desk smiling. I really love this class, all of my friends are here, we don't really do any work, and, the very best part, we're allowed to eat. If anyone disagrees, then they're being a motherfucking dirty little liar.

"Hey, Gamzee," She glances from her paperwork, looking at me up and down " Do you have a game today?"

I forgot I was wearing my track uniform, " Oh yeah, we do have a game. It's the championships."

"Really? That's exciting! I hope you guys win! Are you still going to be trying out for the swim team?" Ms. Fef is the swim team coach, and is always out for recruiting. "Because once track season is finished, swim season begins."

"I'll be sure to look into it," I tell her. The bell rings, just as I start to make my way to my seat, just as all my friends storm in the room.

"Hey, Gamzee, what's up man?" A boy with dark starts his was towards me.

"Dave Strider, please remove your glasses. You know it's against the rules,"

"Sorry, Ms. Fef," I see his red eyes flash back at me in a michevious manner "Are you ready for the meet?"

"Ready to get this motherfucker over with," I grin. "Then on to whatever sport is next," He laughs dropping his stuff in the desk behind mine.

"Yeah, that's what the King of Skaia does," John, with his sister Jade stumble in to the room.

"King of Skaia you say?" A dashing girl follows suit behind those two, wearing a plain white T-shirt saying "I like my men how I like my Magic, Black," "John, I believe that would make a lovely fool for our king,"

I roll my eyes " I am not Skaia King," I shrug "I just like motherfucking school, you guys,"

"Sure, whatever," John says. He then turns to Dave with a can of peanuts "Hey, Strider, can you open this for me? I'll let you have some."

"Sure, bro, let me see," He grabs the can from him "Sweet, peanuts. John, you know how much I love salty nuts, man. You would of have to have given me some of these even if I didn't open the can. Seriously, I love these more tha-" Dave stops mid-sentence with the highest scream I ever heard from him. The next thing I know, he's jumped in Jade's arm. There's a ton of fake snakes all over the floor, along with John, dying of laughter.

"Gotcha, Dave, old buddy!"

"Dammit, Egbert!" He gets out of Jade's arms, trying to keep his composure "Damn you and you're pranking,"

"Hey, you guys, what's going on?" We turn in the direction of the voice. It's Tavros and Aradia walking in the class, with Nepeta not to far behind.

"Yeah, what's with all the commotion?" Aradia inquires, glancing at john still silently snorting on the ground.

"You don't want to know," I say, taking a seat "Hey, where is Sollux and Eridan? Don't tell me they're still suspended,"

"Yeah, suspended until next week though," We all shuffle into our seats. We're allowed to sit anywhere, but since the start of the year, we all have sat in the same place. Me in the middle, Dave behind me, John to the left, Tav to the right, Aradia in front of him, Rose in front of John, and Nepeta in front of me. Sollux and Eridan usually sit on top of John's and Dave's desk.

"So, when are you guys leaving for your game?"

"Like, fifteen more minutes," I glance down at my watch "Then, I don't have to worry about any practice for about three days,"

"Yeah, I'm more looking forward to the Spookfest dance," Tavros says, looking at Aradia lovingly.

"Gamzee, seriously man, you have to go to this one," John nudges me " Who do I have to hook you up with?"

"John, do you have a date?" I smile at him.

"Well, no, but-"

"Who do you want to take John? Because, if a motherfucker trying to hook me up with somebody, I can do the same, bro,"

"Well, I, uh," His cheeks start to flush into a crimson red. I know that John has had a tiny crush on Rose for the longest, but never said anything about it. Well, at least when there's anyone other than Dave, Tavros, and I around.

I turn in the direction of Rose "Ms. Lalonde, do you have a date to the dance?" I feel John stare at me like he's about to drill a hole in my head with his gaze.

"Well, I might have to check, but I do believe I'm free," She smiles.

"Then, would you mind taking John here? It would be a motherfucking shame if somehow, someway I got a date, and Mr. Egderp here didn't,"

"Well, if he won't drool on my shoes, it's a deal,"

"Great," I turn back to John "Now, your turn, bro," I smirk at him.

Just then, we hear the crackling of the P.A. system above our heads "Teachers, sorry for the interruption, but it you could release all Track Students at this time,"

I give Tavros a high-five, "We're out of this motherfucking bitch," I grab my duffel bag, and slid out my desk.

The three of us start heading out the door, towards the bus. "Hey, John, why so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Why? Shut up, is why," He says tussling my hair, "Thanks, Gamzee, for asking Rose, I don't think I could have on my own,"

"Sure you could," We turn the corner, stepping out into luke-warm sunlight of the morning. There's a crowd of students all surrounding the two buses. As long as I have been at this High School, there's been this tradition of how to ride the bus. Freshmen in the back, then Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors in the front of the bus. At first I always thought it was stupid, now, I'm glad I can get off the bus first without haven't to shuffle my way through the crowd. We hang around as Coach Strider and Zahhak try to organize the heard of students.

"So, what event are they going to do first?" Tavros asks.

"I heard it was Throws, Relay, Jumps, Hurdles, Middle-Distance, and Sprint," I tell him "Zahhak will probably pass us sheets on the bus,"

"Yeah, something for us to read on the motherfucking two hour drive up there," John says, shuffling through his back-pack. "I wish we could just fly there," He pulls out three granola bars, tossing one to each of us. I accidently drop mine , and as I reach down to grab it I notice something out the corner of my eye.

"John," I say, not taking my attention off what I see "Mr. Vantas has a third period class right?"

"Oh, yeah, normally. He's coming with us to the meet though,"

"What?" I stare at him right in the eye.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, just curious," I try keep a straight face, but I can tell he doesn't believe it.

"Hey, it looks like, uh, they're loading the bus, c'mon you two," Tavros starts walking in the direction everyone else.

"Wait up motherfucker," I speed walk to catch up to Tavros. Hopefully, this bus ride won't seem any longer than it already is.

((()))

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now entering the final stretch of today's meet! Whoever wins, will be the new state champions! This event, three-thousand meter middle-distance run. The finalists: Skaia High verses Derse Private Academy. So far, they have tied in every other event. If Skaia wins, it will be the first time in ten years. Coming up to the final bend, Gamzee Makara, Skaia's secrect weapon. Derse's team is know where in sight behind the ever fast race horse! Wait, what's this?! Derse is finally catching up! Ladies an gentlemen, they are neck and neck! There almost at the line! This could be anyone's race! It's a photo finish! We are going to have to wait fo-, huh? It looks like Makara's down! He seems to be injured,"

That fucking annoncer, no motherfucking shit I'm hurt. It's he's fault I started running faster and twisted my ankle. I can feel the tudding on the turf as Coach Strider comes closer.

"Hey, Gamzee, are you okay? What's wrong, kid?" He whips off his shades

"My ankle, I think it's a sprained," I say through the pain.

"Shit, okay, wait a sec. I'll get Vantas to take you," He takes a step back and whistles "Vantas, c'mere!"

I can't even protest because of all the pain. Having Mr. Vantas help me with anything was the last thing on my mind. I feel a second pair of feet come near us. "What? Is he okay?"

Through my watered eyes, I can see both of my teachers looking down with concern, but there's something else written on Mr. V's face. "Gamzee has a sprained ankle. I need you to take him to the locker room,"

"What? Why me? Why can't you?"

"Because, Coaches have to stay on the track until the official statement is passed on who one, "

"Fine," Mr. Vantas uncrosses his arms. He leans in close to me and I slid my hands underneath and slowly starts lifting me up. I flinch at the pain shooting up my leg. Once I get up, I can feel all my weight fall onto him. "Okay, can you make it over there?"

"Yeah, I think,"

"Lets go," We clamber on down to the locker room, while the rest of my team crowds around with Coach. I suddenly feel betrayed by Tavros and John, but that's the least of my worries. I'm about to be trapped in a room with a teacher I've been avoiding for a week. We make it past the entrace doors and down Derse's hallway till we're in the boy's locker room. Mr. Vantas drops me down on the bench lightly. Then moving my injured leg up.

"Ahh, shit that motherfucking hurts," I whine.

"Next time don't sprain your ankle," Vantas mumbles .

"I didn't mean too," I tell him "That damn announcer made me go faster than I wanted too,"

" He did have the whole crowd pumped. Hold still, I'll get some ice," He wanders away, heading in the direction of the coaches office. I get a sudden feeling that he's not as bothered as I thought he was about the whole situation last Sunday. Yet, I still don't think I could bring it up. I hear him coming back and I push back my thoughts at the back of my head. "Okay, hold this on your ankle, I have to find some first-aid tape,"

"Mr. Vantas," I reach out and grab his arm "Thanks,"

"Yeah, sure," He grumbles "You aren't going to kiss me again, are you?"

So much for pushing the thoughts back "Look, I didn't, well, uh,"

"Makara, it's fine, it's," He pauses "It's fine. I don't care," He gets goes away around the corner, leaving me in confusion. It was okay? "And if you've been skipping my class because of that, then you're a fucking idiot,"

"You're not upset about that?"

"No," I hear him shout somewhere. Then there's a clatter of cans falling on the ground "Well, shit. That's not my problem, have their coach clean it," He pops back around corner holding the tape in his hands. "Got it!"

"Why wouldn't you be upset that one of your students kissed you?" I keep trying to make sense of this, but it's not adding up.

"Because I'm not," He starts wrapping the tape around my foot, leading up to my calf "I'm just not,"

"Why though?" I really want him to answer me. Silently wishing the impossible.

He sighs "Do you really want to know?" He places his hand on my knee so gingerly I can feel chills swimming up my spine. I just nod, now realizing he is a lot closer than I thought he was. Mr. Vantas has his head tilted opposite of mine, and his breathing slowed. Before I know it, I feel his lips caressing mine. I just went from motherfucking confused, to I have know clue what is motherfucking going on.


	8. Camping Fun

"How the fuck are you still snoring," I turn my head towards Gamzee expecting him to drag himself out of his sleep to answer me "Don't you stop after an hour or something?" This fucking kid, is probably the sloppiest sleeper ever, if that's a thing. He drools like the Amazon river during the rainy season, he hogs the blanket, and, the worst part, is his snoring. It sounds like he just ate a jackhammer. I squirm to the edge of my half to the bed to get what little space is left. Just as I get comfortable, Gamzee flips over in his sleep and drapes his awkwardly, hairy, ass arm over my face. I can't take anymore of this. "Makara! Wake-up!"

He jerks his head, smacks his lips and yawns "Hey, Mr. V, why my arm over your motherfucking face? That has to feel weird,"

"No, I thought your sweat would help my complexion," I snap "Hell yes it feels weird,"

"I told you, you could move it if I kept doing that," He tosses the blanket aside as he gets out of bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I roll over to the floor "Anyway, it's our last day at this cabin, how about we go for a hike or something before they kick us out?"

Gamzee stretches looking out the window at the early morning sunrise. His thin, dark indigo tank top seems to be screaming for some sort of release. I must admit Gamzee has a well built body, but he has a really bad habit of wearing tight shirts. Gamzee clears his throat, and I snap out of my trance. "Uh, yeah, we can go for one last one,"

"Okay, lets get dressed then," As walk to the other side of the room to grab some of my clothes out of my suitcase, Gamzee heads out of the room to the living room to change.

"Which trail do you want to take, Mr. V?" Gamzee shouts from the other room.

"How about around the lake one last time?"

"Okay, " I pop my head out the room, just as Gamzee slides on his pants "You almost ready?"

"Almost, I'll meet you out there, I have to pee,"

"Okay, I can meet you out there then," I tell him heading over to the door. I try to keep my head looking at the ground, but I catch a glimpse of Gamzee's body. He has downy-soft, curly, black chest hair. It spreads out evenly over his pecks, and ends in a triangle. It's skips a small area right before his abs start. I duck out the door as quickly as I can and I feel the early mountain air come across my face.

" You are _not_ suppose to be checking out your students," I grumble to myself. I start walking in the direction of the trail. Thank God this is the last day we are camping together.

"Hey, Mr. Vantas, wait up!" Gamzee runs up behind me, panting. "Geez, you walk fast, bro,"

"Or your just too slow," I laugh "For someone in track you get tired easily,"

"I do not, you're just a motherfucking fast ass walker," He ducks under a tree branch that's jutting out into the trail "Old people are suppose to be slow,"

"I am not old, asshole. Seven years older is not old," We walk around the bend, coming to the lake. The trail leads right along the edge of it and splits off into the mountain.

"Whatever," He laughs "The only reason I don't think you're super old is because you still look like my age,"

I Gamzee's on the left of me closer to the edge of the lake "Is that so?"

"I don't know, maybe a Freshman or eight grader,"

"Whoops," I pretend to trip and push Gamzee. He shouts in surprise as he falls into the lake. HIs head ducks under the water and a few seconds later he comes back up spitting out water. "I'm sorry, I must be getting old! I didn't see you there!" I laugh back at him.

"Ah ha ha," I sweeps back his hair out of his face. I'm still laughing so I don't see him reaching out to grab my ankle. "Be careful, Vantas, I don't need you to break your hip." He tugs, and I drop down in the drink with him.

"Hold still you fucker, I'm going to kill you," I grab his shoulders and dunk him back under.

"You started it!" As Gamzee comes back up. He laughs and splashes water in my face.

He grabs my shoulders as I shove him down again, and we both go under. We play around in the lake a little while longer until we have to go and pack up. I would have to say, this is probably the most fun I've had going camping with someone. Actually, I've never been camping with anyone. It's usually my solitary time. This felt picture perfect; I would actually do it again.

_**((()))**_

"So thanks, for the trip Mr. Vantas. It was really fun," We are out in front of Gamzee's house in my car. I never knew that he lived in a mansion. It almost takes over the whole block, it's amazing. I park my car in front, and unlock the doors.

"It's no big deal," I tell him "I actually enjoyed hanging out with you,"

"I liked hanging out with you too," He rubs his elbows. His hair is still dripping wet from the lake. And his shirt clinging to his soaked body.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime,"

"Yeah, I-I would like that," He mumbles without looking at me. It grows quiet. "Mr. Vantas,"

"Hmm?" I turn his head towards him and suddenly I feel his lips against mine. He then jumps out of the car and heads to his door.

"What the hell?" I ask to an empty car. I have no fucking clue what just happened, but I do know it felt great.


End file.
